What He Wants
by hann013
Summary: Hermione receives a letter from Draco. But is everything what it seems?
1. What He Wants

**Author's Notes: **All of my stories come from one random burst of ideas or another - which is exactly what happened with this one. IMO, this is one of my more interesting fics.

**DISCLAIMER: **I want Draco all to myself. Even Harry will do. But... no such luck.

* * *

><p><strong>What He Wants<strong>**  
><strong>

_Dear Hermione,_

_Remember that day back in Second Year, __that first time I'd called you a Mudblood? Do you know why I did? It was because you'd angered me so much, with your countless talents and abilities. Being the Golden Boy's second-in-command only added to all the glory. Even back then, a mere two years after we'd met, I knew already that I would never be good enough for you._

_Truth is, I fell in love with you long before you made designated me your arch-nemesis. I'm not sure exactly when it was, that our verbal wars and temper tantrums became something that I actually_ _looked forward to. But – perhaps inevitably – it did, and that scared me. Being brought up in a strict Pureblood family, with threats of arranged marriage at any moment, how was I supposed to react? And yet… that day, the first time you genuinely smiled at me, I knew I was utterly and hopelessly in love. _

_The last year we've spent together has only proven my verdict - my fate, I guess you could say. As I pen these words, I know I'd never be able to say them straight to your face – I'm too much of a coward. You have to realize that I am a broken man; there is too much grief and pain left in me from the war. I may be damaged beyond control, not worth saving, but you do not have to suffer such a fate. __I never want to hurt you, Hermione. __I don't want you to have to deal with such a life. Though my heart breaks as I write this out, I need you to believe me when I say that it's for the best. _

_I can only hope that you will understand, and that you will not wish to hex me to Hell and beyond when you receive this. You are better off without me, you see. There are others out there who can grant you a happy life – perhaps even more._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

Running a hand through his ginger hair, he contemplated the consequences. _You don't have to do this, _his conscience nagged. But Ron Weasely had always been a selfish man. And so, he did.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? Should there be a sequel? It's a one-shot as of now, but that could always change... :)<p> 


	2. What She Wants: By carpenarem

**READ PLEASE... Important Note:**

I have some good news and bad news to announce...

**Good news:** My friend wrote a sequel to "What He Wants"! It is entitled "What She Wants". Plus, she made an account too. Check her out at

fanfiction (dot) net/~carpenarem

**Bad news:** Apparently, this website doesn't allow double posts of fanfics, which means that unfortunately, I can't post the story on this page. However, you can read the story at:

**fanfiction (dot) net/s/7159751/1/What_She_Wants**

Enjoy!

**Other piece of good news:** If you haven't already, be sure to also check out my latest fic, "Pieces of Him, Pieces of Her"! While I am updating that fic, I was thinking of doing my own sequel to to "What He Wants", so subscribe for updates on both of them. :)

**Other piece of bad news:** I am actually moving to a completely different city next week, meaning for a while I may or may not have Internet access - or even computer access! However, I will be working hard on both fics, and when I do have the opportunity, I'll make sure they're up ASAP!

~ hann013


	3. What She Wants

**Author's Notes: **YESSS, I am back, and my computer fully up and running. As you can see, I've written this sequel to _What He Wants_. I will also definitely be updating _Pieces of Her, Pieces of Him _too soon, so stay tuned! :) **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What She Wants<strong>

_Weasley,_

_If your barmpot of an owl hadn't delivered "my" letter to myself, Hermione may just be at my door right now, threatening canaries on me like she did you – yes, she told me about those. But, as the circumstances lie, you only prove my theories correct: __**you are a bloody bastard**__. In fact, I can't honestly think of a single reason why Hermione continues your friendship, and I bet you can't either. You may think you're playing a clever game, but I bet if I ever told Hermione about this, she'd be hexing your arse off senselessly._

_If you really loved her, you'd be a man and let her go. Because, clearly, she's in love with me, and – if you repeat these words to anyone else, I will lay hands on you – she means more than the whole world to me. So if you could just take a second and put aside your jealous stupidity, you'd see that we are meant to be together, and, regardless, she is better off with me than you. _

_Go to Hell,_

_D. Malfoy_

_P.S. The unmistakable chicken scratch didn't help either. All Malfoys have impeccable, elegant cursive, born with at birth._

_P.P.S. I proposed to her yesterday, and she said yes. You are cordially __**not**__ invited to the wedding._

With a final sweep of the quill, she penned Draco's signature. Satisfied, Hermione sent off the words she'd wanted to say to Ron all along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what do you think of Hermione's comeback? Was it what you expected? Is it a worthy ending? Let me know in your comments!


End file.
